Save Me
by LovelyVal
Summary: There's No Place Like London SEQUEL. Emma and Harry's life is about to get bombarded with a series of unfortunate events that would make them doubt if their love is indeed as great and powerful to keep them together forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there again (:**_

_**So, I'm going to do something for you guys today**_

_**I'm going to post BOTH of the stories' first chapter and you'll tell me which one you'd like me to continue first…**_

_**Does that sound good to you?**_

_**Well, I'm going to do it either way, so you'll just have to go along with me for a second. It's just…I couldn't make up my mind, because at first you wanted me to do the prequel, then after TNPLL ended you wanted to read what was going to happen next, so this is the best way to set things straight and everything.**_

_**The one who gets more reviews (and of course, the most positive) will be continued first, so it's vital that you REVIEW AFTER READING.**_

_**But before I start anything, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

_**I logged in two days ago and today and bumped into an awful lot of emails from this site letting me know how many of you guys reviewed, listed me as a favorite author, listed TNPLL as favorite story and put me on Alert.**_

_**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.**_

_**I hope you guys like these stories, thank you, these one's are for you :D**_

_**Xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>SAVE ME<strong>

_**(There's no place like London sequel)**_

**Emma's POV:**

I'd be lying if I told you that I was feeling good. Yes, it seemed like I was, but the truth is, every inch of my body hurt and ached, without mentioning the occasional blindness and strong pain on both the abdomen and head.

But I had to hide it, didn't I? Everyone was so happy to see me alive that I didn't want to ruin the mood by telling them to shut up, leave the room and let me rest. After all, they had stayed on the hospital these past few weeks with me, waiting for me to wake up and never ever failed to visit.

Harry had gone to grab a cup of coffee and I saw this as my chance. It felt corny, cliché and stupid, but I had a sudden urge to do it.

I stretched out my hand towards the bag that was resting on the armchair next to my bed, where Harry had stayed most of his time, just staring at me, looking like he wanted to suck up every moment of life I had and uncertain if this was the last.

I pulled it on top of me and rummaged trough the piles of clothes.

"Aha!" I chirped as I lifted a notepad where Harry would write, or at least attempted to, a couple of songs when he was bored. After placing the bag carefully to its original place, I grabbed a pen from the night stand and stared blankly at the page in front of me.

I wasn't a pessimist, and I would never be, but I felt it coming, and I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

_Farewell…_I started writing. No, it seemed too melodramatic.

I started biting the pen as if it would give me inspiration just by torturing it between my teeth, and started to think.

I nodded and smiled to myself, looked down on the page and started writing with reckless abandon.

**Harry's POV:**

I slurped down the last droplets of coffee that remained on the bottom of the plastic cup I was holding and grimaced. It tasted terrible, but it was the only thing that kept me awake and active. Our manager had texted me a few minutes ago asking if I would be able to make it to the interview. I just ignored it and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

I knocked on the door lightly and peeked my head trough the gap.

"Hello" I smiled. Emma turned around violently and smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" I said and raised my eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing" She pretended to chuckle

"Emma" I glared at her and crossed my eyes over my chest

She smoothed down her dark hair and grinned "Really, it's nothing"

"What's that?" I said and pointed to the tip of an unknown object that remained under the mattress. I made my way to the other side of the room and inspected it "Is that my notepad?"

"No" She snapped "Leave it alone" She said and pressed it further inside, hiding it from view.

"Well…" I squinted my eyes "I'm going to the loo" I said and turned around

"Have a nice evacuation!" She said, making me laugh

"Seriously?"  
>"Go on then!" She signaled me to leave and I blew a kiss<p>

"I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled

I shouldn't have left the room. I shouldn't have gone to take a piss. I shouldn't have, I just shouldn't have.

Everything was going perfectly; she was going to be discharged in two days, and we'd go back to our normal life.

But I had to go and take a leak, didn't I?

Mrs. Jones, the nurse, stood nervously on the door as I walked towards it.

I heard agitation inside the room and frowned

"What's going on?"

She hesitated, but before she could answer the doctors burst trough the door, pulling her on an examining bed, laid down, connected to tons of cables, all running towards the E.R

"Where are you taking her?" My eyes darted back and forth as I ran along with them

"Mr. Styles, I'd appreciate if you'd wait here" The doctor yelled as he went trough a huge white door.

I stomped on my feet, my heart racing, nervous, and confused.

"What happened to her? She was just fine!" I cried out as the nurse walked towards me

She pressed her lips tightly "She had a heart attack"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Was it just me, or this website went down yesterday?**_

_**I couldn't see any reviews, neither the private messages.**_

_**Well, thankfully it's alright now.**_

_**BEFORE I START I'D LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING**_

_**You guys should read Irish Blood, LisaNOR is the author. For some apparent reason I can't post links here, but if you search it by the author name it should lead you straight to it. I really like it and it is definitely not getting the attention it deserves, so go on then, read it! (It's a Harry fanfic by the way) Thank you :D**_

_**Enough chit chat, let's get straight to the point.**_

_**Well, I put a lot of thought into it, and it seemed only logical that I continued this one first. Even though DAMW got more reviews, it also got a negative one, so I'm going to continue this one first, and then I'll move along to the other one and try to make it more interesting! Sorry if it was boring for you Angelina, but I suggest you keep an eye on the story when I update it. After all, it is just the beginning! (:**_

_**Don't worry, I'm still going to write both, sorry for the indecision, but I'll stick to this one first!**_

_**I don't think Save Me is going to be as long as TNPLL, but well, who knows.**_

_**As usual, reviews are always welcome, good or bad. And I almost forgot! Publicity is very much appreciated!**_

_**Thank you for reading guys!**_

_**XX**_

* * *

><p>"I came as soon as I heard!" Emma's aunt crashed trough the door and let herself fall onto the couch next to the bed "Oh dear, Emma" She said, almost pitifully<p>

"She's resting" I hissed and signaled us to get outside.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier" She sighed as soon as we stepped out the door. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around, not wanting to look this woman in the eye.

"Not to sound disrespectful, _Helena_" I emphasized at her name "But you're her only family" I frowned "You just came to visit once in these past few weeks and left a bunch of teenagers to take full responsibility for her!"

"I know" She furrowed her eyebrows "I was busy with my son, and I really thank you for staying here, but don't think I've forgotten about my niece, darling, and certainly don't judge me without even knowing" She spat

I closed my eyes and rubbed the lids slowly with my index and thumb, swallowed and shook my head

"Go rest now, okay?" She smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder "I'm here now and I'll take care of it"

I shook my hand once again and made my way over inside the room, looked up and stared at her. She was still sleeping.

They had taken her hours ago, and after doing god knows what, they said she was better and brought her here again, sound asleep. Why wasn't she awake by now?

**Emma's POV:**

I flicked my eyes open and looked around. I was still in the same boring room, connected to the same irritating wires which were plugged into the same annoying beeping machine.

I looked around and saw a couple of new suit cases, flowers and ESPN bursting trough the television's speakers.  
>"Hello sweetie" Harry smiled weakly from the couch and yawned<p>

"What happened?" I said and mirrored him, stretching my arms

"You had a heart attack" He pursed his lips and looked around "I'll be right back"

"Why do you keep leaving the room every time I wake up?" I groaned and stretched my arms toward him "Can't I get some love from my boyfriend?"

He smiled and sat beside me, pulled me close and kissed my head as I pressed it gently onto his chest, wrapping my arms around him just like he did.

"Oh god, I missed this" He muttered and kissed my lips sweetly

The machine started beeping slightly faster and she smiled into the kiss.

"I want to get out of here" I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a chirping sound coming from his pocket. He quickly grabbed his phone and sat up.

"The guys are coming" He mumbled and walked towards the door, quickly opened it and stepped outside "I'll be right back" and with a swift move, he shoved it closed.

Minutes later I was swapping TV channels and someone came inside.

"Hey guys" I said without turning towards them

"Guys?" A very familiar female voice chuckled.

My aunt made her way towards the arm chair and sat down

"What are you doing here?" I grinned widely and raised my eyebrows

"You know you're my favorite niece" She laughed

"I'm your only niece" I giggled and stretched out my arms, signaling her to hug me. She got up and held me tight

"When am I going to be discharged?" I asked

"I think they said three days" She doubted

"Emma I need to ask you something" She whispered as she sat back down, a serious look plastered across her face

"Yes?"  
>"It's more of a telling you something, instead of asking"<p>

I raised my eyebrows as she mumbled

"You can't stay here...You're coming back to Holmes Chapel to live with us as soon as they let you out"


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened and my heart started pumping a little faster. After a while of uncomfortable silence, just staring at each other I managed to speak.

"No" I stated

"It's not your decision" She said coldly "Harry was right, it was really irresponsible of me…Us, your uncle and I…to leave you here alone, under the charge of a couple of teenagers" She sighed "I know you want to stay here Emma, darling…But I wouldn't live with myself knowing that you are here, taking medications, coming to the cardiologist by yourself…"

"I won't be by myself! I've got Harry, and many other friends apart from the boys!" I protested "Why would I even take medications for?"

She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows "You have Coronary Artery Disease, honey"

**Harry's POV:**

"So how is she?" Louis asked, visibly worried and nervous, almost shaking as he ran his fingers trough his hair.

"She's fine, doctor's said she was lucky to have been here when she got the heart attack" I shrugged and kept walking "At least they got to act quickly before it caused more damage than it should or something like that"

"Room 653, right?" Liam said and pointed out to the door on our right. I opened the door quickly and let the guys come inside

"Hello everyone" Emma sniffed and rubbed her eyes

"What's wrong?" I frowned and sat beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder and caressing it softly

"Nothing" She muttered "I'm glad you guys are here"

"Emma…"

"It's nothing" She snapped "How are you?" She smiled weakly towards Louis and Liam

"We're fine" Liam chuckled and came closer "How are you? How are you feeling?"  
>"I'm good" She looked down and twirled around the end of the blanket on her hand "Better that you are here"<p>

Niall came crashing trough the door, panting, and bent over forward.

"There….there are….paparazzi out…outside" He said trying to catch his breath

"They got inside the hospital" He collapsed on the floor and closed his eyes "I had to run"

"Shit" I said between my teeth "Why are they so nosy?"

"Do they know why we are here?"  
>Niall shrugged "They asked how Emma was, but I don't think they know though"<p>

I closed my eyes tightly and heard a slap.

"Oi!" Niall complained and rubbed his cheek "You didn't have to do that" He said to Liam ho was standing over him, shaking his head in frustration

"So, what if they know I'm here?"

"You don't care?" Louis said a bit surprised

She shrugged and looked down "It's not that big of a deal"

"I'm just sick they stuck up their noses everywhere, can't we have a bit of privacy?" I grunted

"You cancelled a couple of performances Harry, they knew something was up, they just investigated" Liam shrugged and sat next to Niall on the floor

"You did what?" Emma complained and snapped out of my grip, looking at me almost with disgust

"I wasn't going to leave you alone here!" I croaked

"How many shows did he cancel?" She ignored my question and turned to Louis

"F-four" He muttered, almost intimidated

She groaned and looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed

"What did I ask you to do Harold?" She sounded like my mother

"Not to leave my work aside for you" I repeated like a grounded child and rolled my eyes

"So why did you do it then?"

"Emma, be reasonable" I sighed but she interrupted

"Harry, you can't do that for me!"

"First you complain because I didn't call you while on tour, and now you complain because I didn't leave you alone to go perform? Who can ever understand you!"

She frowned, admitting defeat

"Emma, for god's sake, do you think he would leave you alone, in a bed, in some random hospital? Would YOU do that? Besides, we were worried sick about you, all of us, we couldn't go up and perform knowing you were practically dying" Niall snapped and groaned "Don't be so stubborn, we'll just reschedule them, jeez"

She seemed taken aback and pursed her lips tightly, frowning slightly. I kissed her cheek sweetly and sat on the armchair.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

_**Emma's POV:**_

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" I muttered after staying quiet for 45 minutes, which I surely knew he thought it seemed a bit strange, but he wouldn't pressure me into saying anything to not make anything uncomfortable.

"Sure, love" He smiled and turned the TV off, shifted himself on the seat and faced me.

I was looking down, worried, nervous, and thinking over and over again how I would say this.

"What would you do if I left?"

"Figuratively speaking? I'd kill myself" He chuckled

I giggled weakly without looking up "On second thoughts, I wouldn't kill myself, I just wouldn't let you go. But why are you asking this?"

I felt a lump on my stomach and a knot on my throat. If he felt as nearly to one quarter of what I was feeling, he would indeed kill himself.

"Emma?" He insisted, a slight tone of desperation on his voice

"Yes?" I managed to look up but looked to one side. I couldn't see his eyes when I told him this.

"You're not leaving, are you?" He swallowed hard

"Erm…"

"Emma" He sat down in front of my and clasped my hand "Are you?"

I looked down and sighed "My aunt is making me move back to Holmes Chapel" my voice broke "I don't want to, I really don't want to, but I have to Harry"

The whole room fell silent as hot tears streamed down my cheeks onto my lap.

"No, you're not" was all he said before bursting the door open and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry if the story is getting a little too depressing, I think my mood lately has been affecting it a bit. Today I'm on a merry mood because (I know you guys don't care, but I'm going to say it anyways) after looking for it for weeks, I finally found a story I read a while ago, and it's my favorite of all times. Stalking the internet does pay off at the end, let me tell you. If you'd like to know which story is just message me and I'll send you the link since I can't post it here!**_

_**Hahahaha well, back to the point...You're right, it has been really sad lately, so I'm going to throw you a bone here and make this an exciting chapter, or at least attempt to.**_

_**Sorry for taking too long on posting this chapter, I've been reading this story and I didn't feel good today, but I think I'll post the fifth too in a while.**_

_**Thank you for reading everyone (:**_

_**Oh, and Happy 19th Birthday to Zayn! Whoop!**_

* * *

><p>Harry shoved the door shut after entering with a couple of papers in his hands and a couple of containers.<p>

"Where were you?"

"Let's go, we don't have much time" He said as he separated the blinds, took a peek outside, and after everything looked clear he shoved me the pages before starting to gather my stuff. I looked down to the papers that landed on the sheets and read. It was my full medical report but with a slight change; It had been signed and scribbled on. You know how hard medical calligraphy is to read, but I could easily make out the word "DISCHARGED"

"Done" He announced as he pulled the oversized bag over his shoulder and pointed towards the little door on the far corner of the room "Go change" He pulled out some shorts, vans and a t-shirt out of the bag and threw them across the room, landing on the bed.

"What are we doing?" I said as I willingly pulled myself out of the sheets and got up, walking towards the bathroom

"We're leaving"

"Where's my aunt?" I asked as I got inside

"Outside" he hesitated "In the car"

I nodded and closed the door. He seemed a little strange, and there was something that I couldn't really put my finger on in this situation. Ignoring it I pulled over the hideous robe and slipped onto the outfit Harry had picked out. I walked outside, shuffled my hair as he entwined his hand with my free one.

"Come on" he whispered and pulled me quickly outside, took a look around and ran down the hall, tugging me along with him. We got to the cart and before opening the door and going inside, he nervously glanced around.

"Where's Helena?" I said putting the buckle on and turning around

He kissed me sweetly on the tip of my nose and smiled "You're too cute"

"Harry…?" I asked confused

"I won't let you go anywhere" He said as he drove off "We're escaping" He smiled proudly and he made a turn

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking me?" I grinned as wide as I could

"My flat…When I talk to the boys you'll stay at Danielle's house, since it would be unlikely for you to be there" He smiled and held my hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently before putting it back down, not letting go.

"We have to be extra careful though" He said biting his bottom lip "She'll know you're gone in thirty minutes or less, and she's going to try find you, maybe she'll call the police, so we can't take any risks…That means we can't be spotted by any paparazzi"

"So what are we going to do?" I was really going to go for this. I was slightly surprised that I didn't even hesitate or anything, I just agreed.

"Well, we can't be out, or at least you can't be out with none of us" He frowned "Maybe if we disguise or something, but that's only if extremely necessary"

"So you're practically kidnapping me!" I giggled and he chuckled, brought up our hands towards his face and scratched his nose, not daring to let go of my grip.

"Basically, yes"

"What will happen when I have to go to an appointment at the cardiologist?"

He breathed in deeply "I'll talk to the doctor, and if it needs to be done, I'll bribe him or something" He smirked and parked

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" I frowned and bit my bottom lip. He turned to face me, cupped my head in his hands and leaned a little closer, planting a sweet kiss on my lips

"I wouldn't tolerate to lose you sweetie" He smiled and kissed me again "Three months away from you were too much, I won't stand to have you far away for the foreseeable future"

"What if she finds me? What would happen then?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"I'll confront her" He smiled and let my face go

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I laughed

"Because it was in the heat of the moment, she was out and I wasn't sure what her answer was going to be. I just decided to make a safe move for now, I'll have you for myself for a while, and we'll see what happens next" He kissed me again and got out of the car. I sat there, smiling at myself, not moving an inch of my body. He ducked and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Are you coming or not?"

The adrenaline went up and down trough my body like an electric shock. I was really escaping from my aunt, and I was getting myself into this amount of trouble.

I felt awesome.

I pulled myself out of the car with a huge grin plastered across my face and shoved the door shut, jogged and caught up with Harry, held his hand and made our way towards the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Is it better now?<strong>_

_**Reviews are really appreciated and welcomed as always (:**_

_**xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know this one's shorter than it should be, but I felt like I had to publish it just like this**_

_**Tomorrow I leave school early, so I'm going to upload a couple of chapters, and believe me when I tell you, it's going to get interesting**_

_**REVIEW AND COMMENT, it really means a lot to me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Louis' POV:<strong>

"Harry, you are out of your freaking mind!" Liam yelled at him as he paced back and forth. I was sitting on the far corner with Zayn, Niall was leaning on the door frame along with Danielle while Emma and Harry were sitting on the couch.

"I think it's romantic" Danielle sighed smiling "I don't mind that she stays with me for a while, I think it'd be fun, we'll get to know each other a bit more"

"Danielle!" Liam shrieked "Why are you contradicting me?"

"Because" She said calmly "It is romantic, and I don't think anyone wants her gone, or do you?" Emma smiled as we all shook our heads in unison "Then help these two, and stop complaining and lecturing us about what's right and what's wrong! Have a little fun, for god's sake!"

Harry smiled and bobbed his head gratefully as he stroked Emma's hand (who was caught in his hand's grip) with his thumb.

Liam grunted "This is illegal"

"It is not! I'm already of age" Emma stated, her feet slightly hanging over the floor.

"Help me here!" Liam turned to Zayn and I, a look of desperation filled his eyes.

"I think she's right" Zayn said and looked up "Sorry mate"

"Louis?" He asked worried

"I don't want her gone" I sighed and pulled my legs closer to my chest "I don't know about you mate" I shook my head and smiled at Emma who was brightly grinning at me. Quit the cuteness please, I'm supposed to be over you by now.

The thing is, I wasn't. Not even the tiniest bit. I had made some huge progress, yes…But after the accident, when we were all on the edge knowing we might have lost her that night, all the feelings rushed back. I would've stayed just like Harry did every night, but it would've look weird, wouldn't it? Doesn't matter now…

"I don't want her to leave either" Liam sighed, defeated "But this is wrong"

"It's alright, nothing we can do about it now" I shrugged

"Why do you always take the high way? The path that leads you without a doubt towards trouble?" He groaned, turning this time to Harry

"I had to act quickly!" He leaned backwards, a little intimidated.

Before he could say anything else, the room was filled by loud rings coming from the white bag on the corner. Emma looked towards Harry worried and stared back at the tote, closely walking towards it.

"Who is it?" Niall asked

She pulled it out and gasped "Should I pick it up?"

"Who is it?" Niall asked again and Danielle slapped the back of his head lightly. Atta girl.

"Oh" He snapped back to reality and connecting the dots "You should definitely not"

"It went to voicemail" She sighed, but the ringing sound filled the room again, and again, and again.

"I'm going to turn it off" she announced at the third lost call, and did so, plopped herself next to me on the floor and leaned on the wall.

"We should get you a new number" Zayn said and we all nodded. This was crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV:**

I entwined my fingers with Emma's as we cuddled on the couch.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear and she shivered lightly as my hot breath tingled on her skin.

I refused to let go of her, and I would do whatever it took to stay like this forever.

I was 19 already, and her birthday was a month away, 12th of August, and I seriously considered asking her to marry me, but it wasn't the right time, we'd have to wait a little longer.

She arranged herself uncomfortably on top of me and frowned. She had been acting weird for the last couple of hours, but I decided to let it go, nothing was going to go wrong now that she was in my arms.

**Emma's POV:**

One week, two days, four hours since Harry kidnapped me. Yes, I kept track of the time. Today was the 21st of July.

Thirty two missing calls from my aunt, fifteen from my uncle and twenty seven from an unknown number. Yes, I had put the SIM card back on and checked.

Only five days, being careful not to make it on two days in a row, I had been outside. Yes, I did miss it.

Even though Danielle was really great and kind, I was getting bored on being stuck at her house, not daring to put a foot outside because if I did, I could expect Harry's never ending lecture. I understood he didn't want me gone, but this was no life for me, was he really going to keep me locked up here for eternity?

As he had promised me after several arguments, he talked to the doctor instead of bribing him and luckily he agreed not to give away my location. Oh god, I wish he just did it already.

It was always the same routine. I'd wake up, alone. Have breakfast, alone. Danielle would come home and we'd have lunch. She'd go again and Louis would come to keep me company until dinner, when Harry came and prepared a nice dinner for all of us.

Between the breakfast and lunch I used to curl up in the couch, watch a movie, fall asleep, or just stare at a wall…Today, I did something I regretted almost instantly.

While I was watching the latest version of Nightmare on Elm Street, I dozed off and stared at my phone blankly for purely five minutes. _What if…._

I got up quickly without even bothering to turn the TV off and scattered all the contents of my purse on the floor next to the bed.

Tissues, pads, keys, lipstick, three pens, bills, Harry's songs note pad with my letter, coins were all shuffled around the floor as I sat there, Indian style, glancing trough each article. I grabbed the tote again and shook it harder, making a little envelope fall on my lap. I smiled, ran towards the living room and sat again, facing my phone. After letting a huge sigh, I opened the envelope and took the SIM card out, placing it in its slot on the back of my phone.

As soon as my blackberry restarted, a loud ring filled up the room.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked from behind as he put his keys down

"What are **you** doing?" I said and widened my eyes, covering my phone uselessly thank you to the loud ringtone that chimed trough my fingers.

"Coming to check up on you" He stated and furrowed his eyebrows "Why did you put back the old card?"

"I…"

"You want to talk to her" It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway. His face expression became softer as the corner of his lips turned into a weak smile.

"Aren't you going to try to stop me?" I said, half expecting him to jump on top of me and take the phone away. Instead, he crouched on the floor and sat down, his face finally at my eye level and shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked

"You know I always thought that this was wrong" He chuckled "You should talk to her, sort things out instead of escaping. Besides, I miss old happy Emma"

The phone buzzed and chirped beneath my hands as I stared at Liam.

"It's not that I'm not happy, Liam" I corrected "It's just…This is no life for me. I can't stay here all the time, you know? I want to see my other friends…I never thought I would say this, but I want to study, go to my University and go to classes" I sighed "I just want to go outside"

"You do know that if you pick up that phone you might be risking everything, right? She might tell you that you can't stay here" He said calmly, and I swore a slight streak of sadness danced trough his eyes.

I nodded again "It's worth a try" I turned to face my phone as the screen blinked, showing my aunt's number over and over again as I Don't Want To Miss a Thing (by Aerosmith)'s chorus blasted trough the little speakers.

"Go on then" Liam encouraged and smiled

I breathed in deeply and pressed the green button, put it quickly on speaker so Liam could listen to the conversation and he wouldn't be clueless of what was happening and breathed out.

"Hello?" My aunt's worried voice echoed trough the room "Emma, is that you?" She whined

"Hi Helena" I said nervously and bit my lip as Liam held my hand in his tightly

"Shit, thank you God" She laughed "Emma where the fuck have you been?" She continued to laugh nervously, half from the surprise and half from the relief.

"I've been…around" I stared into Liam's eyes and he raised his eyebrows in expectation.

"Emma, we've been worried sick, I was just about to call the police" She sighed "Don't you ever do this again, never, ever, ever" She sniffed

"Are you…crying?" I didn't come up with anything else to say

"Of course I am!" She chuckled to how silly she sounded "It's been a week, darling! Why did you run away?"

"I don't want to leave" I said and squeezed my eyes shut, not ready for whatever she was going to say

"We should talk about this better, I know I didn't even give you a chance to react and gave you those news…But I'd like to talk to you in person" She sighed

Still not opening my eyes I hesitated, unsure of what I was going to say.

"Sure" I said, and Liam bit his bottom lip "Tomorrow, 3 o'clock. Hyde Park by Exhibition road"

"I'll be there" She sounded excited and I hung up.

I threw myself onto Liam and put my arms around him. He seemed surprised but hugged me back almost instantly.

My life with Harry and the boys was on the line, and I wouldn't give up on it, but I wouldn't run away my whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

I kicked the floor lightly as I shoved my hands on Harry's hoodie's pockets. Liam's plan had worked out incredibly well, and we managed to get out of the house without being questioned about what we were going to do or where we were going. Even though Liam felt unsure to whether he should accompany me or not, I didn't want to go talk to my aunt by myself, so I dragged him unwillingly along to Hyde park and waited there for half an hour.

"She was supposed to be here" I groaned and stumped my feet lightly on the ground.

"It's only 3:30, maybe she was caught in traffic or something" Liam sighed and looked around, knitting his brows together.

"This is a terrible idea" I complained as I paced back and forth in front of Liam "Why did I pick up her call?"

"There's nothing we can do now" Liam interrupted my mental discussion and pointed at a woman walking rapidly towards us. I took a deep breath and smiled.  
>She threw herself onto me and wrapped me around her arms, kissed my head several times and let go<p>

"I was so worried" She whined and squeezed me one last time before hugging Liam.

"I'm sorry" I said and looked towards the ground. I was really sorry she didn't give me a chance, I was sorry I had to put her trough this.

"It's ok, you're here now" She smiled

I was taken aback by how she had taken the situation. If it would've been my niece, who I was fully responsible of, the one that escaped and ignored my calls for a week and a half, I would've been pissed.

"So, we have to talk about moving to Holmes Chapel" I said nervously

"I want you to come, Emma, and my mind is not going to change…What if something happens to you? What if you have another heart attack and I won't be able to help you or come sooner? I want you to meet your cousin, and I want you to stay with us, darling" She sighed and I nodded

"But if you don't want to come, I won't make you. I see how attached you are to everything here, and how attached everyone is to you" She smiled at Liam "They took care of you and clearly don't want you gone. So I'm going to leave it up to you. I give you the option to choose between staying here and going back with us"

I didn't even hesitate "I want to stay here"

She smiled warmly as she walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder

"I know that seems the obvious answer right now…But think about it, really. You have until tomorrow to figure it out" She hugged me tight, waved to Liam and strutted to where she had appeared a couple of minutes before.

"What are you going to do?" Liam asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and stood next to me, gazing towards the same direction I was looking at.

"What do you think I'm going to do" I scoffed "I'm staying"

He didn't say anything; he just smiled at me and clasped his arm with mine.

"So, do you want to go around the park?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I nodded, our steps synced as we walked

"What do you think? Should I tell Harry I came to see her?" I said biting my bottom lip squinting my eyes.

"You should" He shrugged "I mean, if everything is already figured out, there's no point in lying about it. You could finally go back to your flat and stop hiding"

I nodded and smiled

"I'm glad you're staying, I was really scared" He sighed and chuckled "Silly, isn't it?"

I shook my head "It's not silly, I was scared too"

_Two hours later…_

I chuckled uncontrollably as Liam and I entered Danielle's house, arm in arm, making silly faces.

"Where have you been?" Harry croaked as he got onto the floor with a loud thump under his feet.

"Out" I smiled as I slipped out of Liam's grip and walked towards Harry, wrapped my arms around his and squeezed him.

He frowned, walked a step backwards and looked at me questionably.

"Three hours out" he looked at the watch "With Liam. What if you were spotted?"

"It's alright!" I giggled "It's alright!"

"It's not alright!" He groaned "I don't want to lose you!"

"Harry listen…" I grinned widely "I went to talk to Helena.."

"YOU WHAT?" He interrupted abruptly

"Yeah" I nodded "She said.."

"You…talked to her?" He frowned and took another step back "How?"

"I put the SIM card back on and answered her call…But listen"

"You answered her call!" He shrieked, his eyes widened and his jaw trembling.

"Yeah, Harry...Listen to me" I walked towards him and he took a third step back

"Don't touch me" He croaked

"What's wrong?" I frowned as Liam disappeared in the hall

"How could you? How could you?" Tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill "Why would you do that?"

"Harry, shut up and listen…"  
>"NO! I WON'T LISTEN" He sniffed "I was trying to protect you…I was trying to keep you here, I didn't want to lose you, and you go and ruin all this?"<p>

"But…"

"No buts" He shook his head as pressed his lips together "I don't want to listen, if you want to go, just go then, I don't want you here, just go" He covered his eyes and turned around, disappearing trough the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE DRAMA, OMG I FEEL AWFUL FOR DOING THIS, BUT I HAVE TO**_

_**I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER, BUT RIGHT NOW THE STORY IS GOING TO GET A LITTLE SAD**_

_**PLEASE STICK WITH ME, IT'S GOING TO GET HAPPY AGAIN SOON**_

* * *

><p>Tears threatened to spill as I stood there, blankly staring at where Harry had just disappeared.<p>

He didn't even want to listen to what I had to say.

He didn't want me here.

He wanted me gone.

If he didn't care, if he didn't want to listen, if he didn't even trust me, why should I stay here? There's no point on that.

I ran towards my room, avoiding Liam and Danielle who were whispering in the hallway and shut the door harshly, let myself fall on the floor as the tear cascaded trough my cheeks while his words replayed dozen times on my mind.

"_I don't want to listen, if you want to go, just go then, I don't want you here, just go"_

I couldn't get the tone of his voice out of my mind. The way he pronounced the words, the way he made it sound like he really did feel that. All of that made my heart ache.

"_If you want to go, just go then, I don't want you here"_

And maybe I'll just give him what he wants.

I was so happy just half an hour ago, celebrating over an ice cream with Liam that I could stay. It was all a waste now.

If not even your boyfriend wants you here, why would the rest? They're his friends. Jen would still be my best friend even if I was gone, I could make new friends there and I would even study the same stuff I'd study here. What was the point in staying in a place where you're clearly not wanted?

My head was spinning round as I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Liam's voice echoed from the other side.

I crawled to the wall and wiped away the tears "Sure" I sighed

He opened the door slowly and let himself fall to the ground next to me before closing the door behind him.

"I heard" He exhaled "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" I chuckled

"Because I suggested you to tell him"

"He would've found out anyways" I smiled and stroked my thumb in his arm

"Just so you know, I'll support you with whatever you decide to do now" He smiled weakly and I smiled back.

At least someone was there for me.

**Harry's POV:**

The next morning my phone buzzed uncontrollably on my night stand, making my eyes open violently and groan in complain. I looked at the clock and stared blankly at it from my pillow.

_8:22 am._

After my argument with Emma I hid inside Liam's room and emerged two hours later to go to my apartment. I didn't talk to anyone, and I wasn't planning on doing it either.

Our conversation went back on my mind and I frowned from the anger and disgust. She had gone to talk to her, she had ruined our plan

Why would she do that to me?

Still, I regretted everything I said. I had said it in pure anger, not because I felt it.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_

I grunted and picked the phone up, not bothering to check who it was.

"Harry" Louis voice rumbled "Where the fuck are you?"

"Sleeping, douche bag" I growled "Why are you calling this early?"

"You ruined everything, asshole" he croaked "Everything's your fault"

"What's my fault?"

"She's leaving because of you, stupid twat" He hung up

Everything went fast motion from that moment. One second I was changing, stumbling across my room trying to get my trousers on. The other second I was calling Emma a thousand times (not exaggerating) desperately. The other I was jumping inside my car and driving as fast as I could towards her house and before I knew it, I was kneeling on the side of the road, crying my eyes out besides all the guys as her car drove off.

"NO!" I had yelled on the top of my lungs as I felt hot tears well up on my eyes

"See what you did?" Niall yelled angrily. I had never seen him like that before

"It's all your fault" Louis repeated

Liam stood there, silently, looking from the moving car to me. Even though no words escaped his lips, his eyes cried that I was the one to blame.

Zayn sat there, covering his face, probably not daring to look me in the eye.

I wiped the tears away, got on my feet and started running after her car.

"_I didn't mean it_" I kept yelling, "_don't leave me here"_

"_I need you"_

"_Don't leave"_

"_I love you"_

She didn't even turn around, she didn't even _notice._

I tried one last time reaching her cellphone, but she didn't pick up.

I collapsed on the floor, face down, and heard a couple of footsteps around me.

I didn't look up, but all I heard was Louis' heavy sobs combined with mine.

She was gone without saying goodbye, all because she thought I didn't care, and she wasn't coming back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry, I couldn't log in these few days, I was terribly busy**_

_**EXPECT A CHEESY CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW, YOU'LL LOVE IT**_

_**I'm not sure about my feeling about this one yet, but well, here it is, I owed it to you**_

_**REVIEWS, COMMENTS, MESSAGES ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED**_

_**LOVE YOU XX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" Liam said and shoving his hands in his pockets

"Yes" I sighed as I placed the suitcase on the back of the car

"Don't do this" Louis whined "Emma, please"

"I'm sorry, Lou" I sighed and clenched myself on him, resting my head on the curve of his neck

"I'm going to miss you" He whispered, squeezing me tight

I smiled sadly and walked over to Zayn

"Don't leave because of him" He groaned

"I'm not" I pressed my lips tightly "I'm leaving because of me"

I hugged him and went over to Niall

"I know we weren't close, but I'll miss you" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. Could he be any cuter? His blue eyes stared into mine. He had those types of eyes that smiled at you, that made you want to cry along with him, those types of eyes who you didn't want to see showing any signs of pain and that showed how much he really cared.

I kissed him on the cheek and moved along to Liam.

"Thank you" I said and pressed him tight "For everything"

He kissed me on the cheek and smiled sadly, not saying anything.

"I guess he's not coming" I looked around, my heart aching and breaking into tiny pieces. Sighing, I opened my purse and shuffled around "Give this to him, will you?" I bit my bottom lip and gave Liam an envelope. He nodded and I hopped in the car.

"I'm glad you're coming" My aunt said and squeezed my hand as we drove off.

Goodbye London.

**Harry's POV:**

Several minutes had passed, but I swore they seemed like years.

Even though my face was on the pavement, that didn't stop the tears from coming in the shape of a waterfall and heavy sobs fill my chest.

She was gone.

The worst part of it, she was gone because of me.

Four strong arms lifted me up and placed me on a standing position between them. I felt something on my shirt's front pocked and looked up

"She left this for you" Liam spoke softly and turned on his heel, leaving me there in my own thoughts.

Niall and Zayn loosened their grip and I fell flat on the side of the rode, tore the envelope apart slowly and started reading.

_I know you were curious about what I was doing in the hospital with your note pad when you walked in._

_I was writing a farewell letter._

_Seems cheesy, right? _

_I really felt like I was going to be gone soon, and it didn't feel right that I did it without saying goodbye. A proper goodbye._

_Today, I'm writing one again, and I hope I never have to do this in my entire life. _

_I love you and thank you so much for these wonderful 7 months of relationship we had. _

_It doesn't sound like much, but for me it meant everything._

_I love you, I really do._

_I love you_

_I really suck at letter writing, and I suck even more at saying goodbye, but at least I got the chance to do it._

_I love you, even though you don't want me here._

_I'll probably stay at Holmes Chapel for a while, not sure if I'll return, but please Harry, don't come looking for me, it'll be easier that way. It was already hard enough for me to leave._

_You won't even want to look for me if you didn't even want me here anyways, silly me._

_Again, I love you._

_Emma_

She was so wrong and she wouldn't get to know that.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had gone by, and there wasn't a day that went by without me calling her dozens of times. I texted her regularly too, but none of them were answered.<p>

The calls went directly to voicemail and I supposed she had changed her phone number.

It was late, but I wasn't even tired. I was lying on my bed, face down, my hands hanging slightly as my head was spinning round thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow, because I wanted to call her and wish her happy birthday, but I wouldn't stand another rejected call or another voice mail.

"Hazza you have to get out of there" Liam mumbled from the other side of the door

"I don't want to"

I heard a loud crack, a few stumps and felt someone pull me roughly onto the floor.

"You didn't have to do that" I groaned and wiped away the tears from my face, pulled myself up off the ground and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Still crying?" He sighed. I didn't answer; there was no point in answering.

"Why don't you go after her?"

"She thinks I don't care, she didn't want me to come looking for her" I whispered, my voice cracking.

That's when he started laughing, really hard.

Seriously? I was heartbroken, almost couldn't pull myself together and he laughed? Such a great friend, he is.  
>"And you find that funny because…?" I snapped, my eyebrows furrowed<p>

"Because it's funny you don't understand the female kind" He laughed even harder "Who would've thought Harry Styles, the Casanova, wouldn't understand women"

"Oh, and you do" I said annoyed

"Not completely, but you kind of get the hang of it with time mate" He said patting my back

"Explain to me, master of women's mind, the complete know it all!" I mocked and he chuckled

"Generally, when girls say "no" they expect you to do the exact opposite" He smiled "But what if that's not the case?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"She wouldn't have written you a letter if it wasn't" he stated "They'll get mad even if you don't do what they told you specifically what you told them not to, and then get even more angry when you do"

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"You're really asking me that? Come on" He said getting up on his feet and extending his hand towards me

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get the boys and we're going to Holmes Chapel"


	10. Chapter 10

_**I felt really emotional writing this chapter, so I hope you love it as much as I do.**_

_**The truth is, I've been writing this chapter since the start of SAVE ME, and I've put a lot of work into it making little changes as the story kept going.**_

_**Things are only starting here, fellas, so stick with me, there's much more of Harry's and Emma's relationship coming this way**_

_**Thank you for your reviews, messages, alerts, everything. I appreciate each and every one of them. No need to remind you that they're all really welcome. **_

_**I always thought no one was going to read my stories, so thank all of you for helping me spread them.**_

_**Hope you like it, and let me know if you do**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

It had only been three days since I started University again and I was exhausted. There had been a lot of things on my mind lately and I wasn't in the mood for studying, but I couldn't just simply ditch it, could I?

Three weeks after I left London and I missed it terribly. I had made a huge mistake, but I couldn't drop off classes and start all over again.

I missed each and every of my classmates, I missed the boys, I even missed Danielle, and mostly I missed Harry, who was constantly on my mind, even though I probably wasn't in his. Not even being inside my aunt's house made me forget, because Blaze was a constant reminder of him.

Today was August 12th, the day of my 19th birthday (big round of applauses for me) but sadly it felt like any other day of the year. Besides the big breakfast my aunt made for me, nothing was out of the regular.

I walked up the little stairs on to the front porch, opened my bag, squinted and searched blind on the dark for the key.

Everything was awfully silent.

I shrugged my shoulders "_They're probably out buying some cake or something"_ I thought as I placed my bag on the chair next to the door and my keys on the little table in the receiver.

When I felt the familiar fury feeling at my feet, I crouched to caress Blaze, and then furrowed my eyebrows, stood up and turned on the lights as I stared down at my cat.

"What's this?" I mumbled to myself as I crouched back down and grabbed a yellow paper stuck to his collar.

"_Go to the kitchen"_ it read.

I shrugged and did as the paper said. This was awfully odd.

I poked my head trough the door and stared at a big pot on the middle of the kitchen isle. I opened it slowly and stared down at a batch full of salsa and pasta. A sticky-note was stuck on the lid. _"Go to the dining room"_

I jogged quickly towards the grand door and gasped. A fancy, romantic table was set for two, candles and rose petals were everywhere. I walked towards the plate, lifted a big lid and smiled at the sight of a home-made chocolate cake with a note on top that read

"_Surprise number one! We'll save it for later, go to the living room"_

Could this be him…? No, Emma, quit dreaming.

I ran towards the living room and found a box sitting next to a bouquet of orchids. It had a big note saying _"Hope you like it, go to your bathroom" _As I sat down, Blaze made his way next to me and curled up in my lap. I grabbed the box in my hands, shook it lightly and opened it to find a beautiful heart necklace, smiled widely as I placed Blaze back on the ground (he wasn't pleased) and ran up upstairs excitedly.

_Door number one, door number two, door number three, jackpot _I thought as I ran trough the hall, counting each door since I never got it right. I was not used to this big house yet.

Soft instrumental music was playing inside and grinned widely as I stared at the scene that was perfectly set up. Rose petals, candles, a box chocolates placed on a table and a bubble bath. On the far corner, two swimsuits lied.

"Harry" I whispered, my eyes widened and my lips curled up to a smile.

I walked around and stared at the mirror which was filled with steam, and read carefully the words scribbled down on it.

"_Go to your room"_

I think I have never run so fast in my entire life. Harry was here, in Holmes Chapel. It could only be him who set this up. He still loved me. He missed me.

I shoved the door open and looked around. On top of my bed, a huge red box with a bow on it rested comfortably. I walked towards it and tore the wrapping paper apart, opened the lid and picked up a beautiful dress.

It was a backless, tight and short red dress and black high heels that had a sticky note saying _"Wear me"_

Almost trembling from the nervousness and excitement, I changed into the dress and looked in the mirror.

I grinned widely, satisfied with myself as I let down my naturally wavy hair that I had trimmed a bit last week. _Surely Danielle helped them pick the dress_, I chuckled.

I shifted to one side, to see another angle and suddenly felt something pinch me on one side. Sticking my hand onto the dress I bumped into another crumbled note. I read it out loud _"Go to the yard"_

Breathing in and out a couple of times, I made my way over to the top of the stairs and listened intently to the soft music, slightly muffled, coming from outside. I smiled to myself, and being careful not to fall I ran through the stairs and stood in front of the big glass door, that was now covered by drapes.

"_Clever"_ I thought before opening it slowly and stepping outside.

My legs were shaking dangerously as I looked around and leaned in the deck. The stairs leading to the yard were covered with flowers, a trail of them leading to the back of the garden where fairy lights were beautifully hung in the two trees. A familiar blonde was playing the guitar whilst he sat next to a puppy-eyed brunette who was singing some melodies under one tree. On the other, a black haired boy and a blue eyed brunette sang along.

They all looked up at me smiling as I walked down the steps, but continued to do what they were doing.

Suddenly, a spectacular voice filled my ears, making my eyes well up with tears. I looked into his green eyes as he smiled and sung with a rose in his hands, making his way to where I was.

"_Looking at the pages of my life__  
>Faded memories of me and you<em>_  
>Mistakes you know I've made a few<em>_  
>I took some shots and fell from time to time<em>_  
>Baby, you were there to pull me through<em>_  
>We've been around the block a time or two<em>_  
>I'm gonna lay it on the line<em>_  
>Ask me how we've come this far<em>_  
>The answer's written in my eyes<em>

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new__  
>That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more<em>_  
>I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time<em>_  
>When I look at what my life's been comin' to<em>_  
>I'm all about lovin' you<em>

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby__  
>We've been to hell and back again<em>_  
>Through it all you're always my best friend<em>_  
>For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do<em>_  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way<em>

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new__  
>That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more<em>_  
>I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time<em>_  
>When I look at what my life's been comin' to<em>_  
>I'm all about lovin' you<em>

_You can take this world away__  
>You're everything I am<em>_  
>Just read the lines upon my face<em>_  
>I'm all about lovin' you<em>

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new__  
>That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more<em>_  
>I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time<em>_  
>When I look at what my life's been comin' to<em>_  
>I'm all about lovin' you<em>

_All about lovin' you"_

He was only a few inches away from me now, his head hovering a little higher from mine, his lips so provocatively closer to my own. He handed me the rose delicately and flashed me his gorgeous dimpled smile. "Happy birthday" he whispered huskily and I couldn't control myself anymore. Without thinking, I threw my arms around, my hands resting comfortably on the back of his neck, making themselves home as I kissed him hungrily. His hands snaked trough my waist and pulled me closer whilst the sound of Niall's guitar filled the air.

"Don't ever think I don't care about you" he said, parting for air and resting his forehead in mine "Don't ever think that. I said that out of pure anger, I never meant that, I can't believe you left" A few tears fell down on his cheeks.

I sniffed and chuckled, crying too "I missed you" I sobbed and hugged him, placing my hand in the curve of his neck as he squeezed me tighter.

"You can come back now" He said hopeful "Everything can come back to normal now" he closed his eyes tightly and breathed heavily, sobs forming on the back of his throat. "Please, I need you" he whined

"Harry…" I whispered

"Please"

"I can't leave this, not now" I wrinkled my nose in frustration. I wanted to go back so badly. "I already started University"

He nodded slowly, his limbs trembling. I looked up and kissed his neck; due to my small height I couldn't reach his lips even though I was in heels.

"We can work it out" he smiled sadly clutching my head on his hands and pulling me a little closer "We can do it, we'll have a long distance relationship, we'll do it" His sobs were visibly getting stronger. He was nervous and anxious, not knowing what will happen, not sure if there will be something next.

"We'll see what happens" I whispered softly, planting a kiss on his peachy lips as his hands caressed my face.

He was here now, he didn't mean anything he had said before, and he loved me. That's all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry's POV:**

"_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new__  
>That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more<em>_  
>I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time<em>_" _I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth nervously.

"You're going to get it right" Niall reassured me as he strummed his guitar recklessly "Don't worry"

"It has to be perfect" I pressed my lips tightly together and kept humming the words of the song.

"We'll, we're all ready now" Helena said, holding Nicholas her son, in her arms

We all nodded in acknowledgment and she smiled warmly "She'll be home in thirty minutes our less, hope everything goes as planned"

"Let's cross our fingers" Liam chuckled but my body trembled slightly.

"Don't worry, Harry" She said grinning "Everything looks perfect, she'll love it"

"Have fun" I said, a little too harsh for what I wanted it to sound like.

After flashing me another grin, Helena swirled around and disappeared trough the glass doors now covered by its black drapes.

"Relax Hazza" Liam said patting my back lightly

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" I said nibbling at my lower lip.

"She will" they all said in accordance, a slight bored tone in their voices since they had been repeating the same thing over and over again for the past hour.

We all stood there awkwardly in silence for what seemed like forever when suddenly, Zayn snapped at us.

"Shh" he said, putting his finger to his lips "Do you hear that?"

Muffled steps and a female voice came from inside. My heart was racing faster, and my limbs quivered uncontrollably.

After three weeks, she was just a few steps away from me and she didn't even realize it. I had a sudden urge to run inside and swirl her around in my arms, but I had put a lot of effort into the surprise and I didn't want to ruin it. Besides, I believed the trembling of my body wouldn't have let me.

"Go to your positions" Liam whispered as we heard footsteps going up the stairs. She was heading towards the bathroom.

"Start playing" I hissed at Niall as I ran towards my spot and started twirling the rose in my hands.

I heard a loud shriek and I assumed she was already in her room. In no time she would be here, and it was my time to sing.

I had never felt so nervous before, not even in a performance. My stomach was rumbling, and the feeling of wanting to puke wasn't going away. _You can't ruin this, Harry_ I said to myself, _You can't_

_Stump, stump, stump_

I breathed in slowly and prepared myself. A soft screech came from the glass door being moved and I turned around quickly to find my girl standing there, flawlessly wearing the dress Danielle had so willingly helped us pick out. She was more pale than usual and her legs were shaking a little. _At least I'm not the only one nervous_

The boys looked up at her smiling, as we had agreed before, and she made her way over to the deck.

Liam, Zayn and Louis sung a couple of harmonies, and when Niall hit C, I knew it was my time to step in.

My voice filled the yard, and her green beautiful eyes turned to me, a slender pinch of happiness filling them. Her lips curled up to a smile as I made my way over to her, coming closer and closer.

The song was coming to an end, and only inches separated us. I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to do afterwards, and with that cluelessness, the words "Happy Birthday" escaped my lips.

Should I kiss her? Should I stay there standing?  
>There was no need in thinking. Before I could even decide, she threw her arm around my and I felt her soft lips crashing on mine. Those lips I had missed so much and that I was in desperate need of. Her hands played with my curls as I coiled my hands on her waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss.<p>

"Don't ever think I don't care about you" I whispered as I backed out a little to catch some air. "Don't ever think that. I said that out of pure anger, I never meant that, I can't believe you left" I felt hot tears streaming recklessly down my face

She sniffed and giggled "I missed you too" Suddenly her arms wrapped around me tightly and I felt safe, happy, unlike everything I had felt these past weeks.

"You can come back now" I said hopeful "Everything can come back to normal now, please I need you" I closed my eyes tightly, hoping she would agree and we'd live happily ever after

"Harry…" She whispered

"Please"

"I can't leave this, not now…I already started University"

She kissed my neck and I nodded, closing my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears. Everything was crashing down around me "We can work it out…We can do it, we'll have a long distance relationship, we'll do it" My sobs grew stronger as I tried to convince myself that what I just had said was true.

"We'll see what happens"

**Emma's POV:**

He quickly wiped away the tears with his sleeve "Shall we go inside then?" He smiled down on me and gave me a quick peck on the lips

I frowned and turned to face the boys, who were now picking their stuff up and making their way over to us

"Don't mind about us, we're going to a bar" Louis smiled "It's nice seeing you"

I turned to Harry and he nodded. Parting myself from him I ran towards them and hugged each tightly, whispering thank you in their ears.

"We missed you" Niall flashed his braces and hugging me once more.

"I missed all of you too" I smiled into his chest

"We have to get going, see you later" Zayn tugged Niall's arm and dragged him inside

Liam walked over to me and grinned "Have fun" he raised his eyebrows and followed the others inside along with Louis.

"It's supper time" he rubbed his hands together and smiled weakly.

Harry placed his hand on my lower back and leaded me back inside, where the table I had seen before waited for us.

"Sit down, my lady" He flashed me a cocky smile and dragged the chair slightly behind to let me seat

"Why thank you" I giggled as he made his way to the kitchen

"Need any help?" I shouted

"Everything's fine" he yelled back before reappearing trough the door again with two large bowls filled with pasta and salsa "I made it specially for you" he kissed me softly before placing the bowl in front of me

I grinned widely as he sat down and we stared at each other.

I couldn't believe he was here.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come over here" I heard Harry grunt from my bedroom

"I have to brush my teeth" I chuckled and entered the bathroom, searched trough my stuff and started whisking my teeth

"Stop that" He chuckled as he made his way inside the bathroom and behind me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer

"Oh, you want me to kiss you with stinky breath?" I mumbled as I kept brushing my teeth quickly

"I don't care if you have stinky breath" He smiled and kissed my neck sweetly several times, tickling me and making me giggle

"You're too ticklish" He smirked and kissed me again

"Wait" I raised my finger and spit everything out

"That's attractive" He said raising his eyebrows and chuckling slightly.

I grabbed the towel and wiped my face, turned to him and pushed him inside the bedroom.

"That's more like it" He said before connecting our lips. This kiss was a whole lot more different than every other kiss we've had. It was full of lust, desperation, impatience and need. His hands roamed my back as we made our way to the bed, landing flatly on it, our lips not losing contact. He noticed I hesitated for a second and separated a few inches

"Your aunt and uncle aren't coming for a few hours" He whispered, almost as if he had read my thoughts "We have plenty of time"

I stared into his eyes, not being able to speak as he kissed my neck, leaving small and red love bites as he went up and down.

"God, I missed you" He whispered, almost whining as he tugged my shirt and pulled it off before flipping me over, this way he was on top of me, and kissed me more hungrily than before…

**Louis' POV:**  
>"Louis Tomlinson and party of three" I said cheerfully to the seven feet guard that blocked the door.<p>

He scanned our faces, his eyebrows knitted together, and looked down to the list he was holding in his hands.

"Not on the list" He grunted

I smiled calmly and slipped a couple of pounds into his pocket. He nodded in acknowledgment and stepped aside, letting us through.

The place was packed and extremely dark, just like I wanted it to be.

Three weeks that had been the worst in my entire life. Three weeks away from Emma.

YES, I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HER, I CAN'T HELP IT.

The worst of all is trying to get through this all by myself. None of the boys ever turned around to check on me, they had completely forgotten about it. I guessed they had either assumed I was over her, or didn't give a shit about my feelings because they were too busy comforting poor little Harry.

In the car, we had decided to go to a club instead of a bar. Ok, I actually forced them, being the one driving I dragged them along, not caring about their opinion.

This was the night, I could feel it. I would drain myself in liters of alcohol and drift away, not caring where I was being drifted off to.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Zayn said rubbing his hands together, but I was way ahead of them. As I snaked my way through the crowd towards

I ordered the strongest drink they've got and looked around for possible hook ups. I know this wasn't at all like me, but I wanted to have fun and forget the world, at least for one night.

The whole club was rocking back and forth along to the beat of the extremely loud music. A lot of over exposed limbs swung along and the smell of several types of drinks and cigarettes invaded my nostrils, everything almost unbearable without alcohol running in my system. As soon as the bartender poured me the insanely large glass of whatever it was and gulped it down in two slurps. It was show time.

…

Once again I found myself wincing in pain as the sun entered through the window. Who on earth had the idea to keep the blinds open? I would kill that person later.

Trying not to move too much, I opened one eye and looked around. How the fuck did I get back to the hotel room?

Sitting up carefully, I rubbed my eyes and stretched, trying not to blind myself by opening my eyes too much, and scanned the room. Everything was suspiciously still and tidy. There was no girl around, I was tucked in my pajamas and none of the boys were around.

My phone started buzzing on the night table and I turned around violently (action which I regretted almost instantly due to the pain it caused me in a matter of seconds) and read the awfully bright screen.

_**Sarah: Wonderful night, hope to see you soon xx**_

Who the fuck was Sarah?

I scratched the back of my head and frowned in confusion as I stared into the screen. What had I done last night?


	13. Chapter 13

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

"EMMA!" Jennifer shrieked as soon as she stepped out of the car. She ran, leaving the boys with her bags and jumped as highly as she could, landing on top of me making me fall flatly to the pavement.

"I've missed you" She sobbed as she curled up to me, still on the ground.

"I've missed you too" I smiled as I tried to get up

"Tonight's GNO, right?" She asked a little too excited as the boys made their way out of the van and pulled their luggage out.

"I don't think so" I said, hanging my head "Haven't been feeling good these past few weeks"

"Hello, love" Harry's face lit up as he walked towards me, clasping his arms around me and swinging me on the air as he kissed me sweetly "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I whispered before pecking his lips once again and placing my feet on the ground.

"You're not feeling well?" Louis asked worried after hugging me and I nodded "What do you feel?"

"Humm…It aches here" I said pointing at my abdomen "it's subtle, but it's still an ache" I chuckled "I've had fever and I'm tired all the time" I whined "I'm blowing up like a balloon too, and my breast hurt" I chuckled

"Way too much information" Niall joked

"Do you have a fever now?" Harry said placing his hand on my forehead

"Nope" I smiled

"Then you're fine, girl" Jen furrowed her eyebrows "I'm in desperate need of a GNO, pleeeeease" She pouted

"If she's not feeling good, then she won't go" Harry said putting his arm protectively over my shoulders and pulled me close

"I'm fine, sweetie, and I'm in desperate need of a GNO too" I giggled as Jennifer pulled her hand up for a high five.

It had been three weeks since they had been here for my 19th birthday, after Harry and I….you know… and the boys went to that bar where our good friend Lou had hooked up with mystery girl the night before they left. They had only stayed one day because they really didn't know what my reaction was going to be.

These past few weeks we actually managed to keep up a good long distance relationship thanks to our phones, text messages and mostly Skype. Praise the lord for Skype. Even though it wasn't equal to having him here, it was better than nothing at all, wasn't it?

…..

"Move!" Jennifer shouted trying to make some space for her in the hall's mirror.

"Wow" Niall said staring at both of us, his eyes widened and his jaw almost dropping.

"Stop staring, that's my girlfriend!" I head Harry complain before a loud slap made Louis crack in laughter.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Niall whined and walked by us towards the spare room, rubbing his head

"In his defense" Zayn mumbled "they do look great"

"A little too revealing for my liking" Harry croaked "But they're right" He said snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder

"Stop with the lovey-dovey crap" Jennifer snapped as she clasped her arm in mine and pulled me out of his grip "It's time to go"

"My aunt's on a trip and she'll be back in two days, please don't do anything reckless" I frowned

"We won't" Harry promised "Have fun" he waved and smiled from the door as my best friend and I entered the cold night.

"Prepared to not remember anything tomorrow?" She chuckled as we entered the cab

"Ready as I'll ever be" I giggled

**Harry's POV:**

"Do you have fours?" I asked Niall, scratching my head and staring at the deck of cards in my hands.

"Go fish" he yawned and I picked a card from the deck that lied on the table.

"Do you have jacks?" The blonde asked Louis

"Go fish" Louis mumbled, almost not keeping his eyes open

"This is boring" Zayn complained "We should do something fun"

I was about to suggest something when I heard a loud bang and saw Jennifer panting in the kitchen door, trying to keep Emma standing.

"What's going on?" Louis got up "You weren't supposed to be back for another two hours"

Emma started shrieking and shivering, and collapsed on the floor holding on to her abdomen "It hurts" She shouted.

I ran towards her, picking her up in my arms. She was sweating uncontrollably and her skin was pale and cold. I go her to the bathroom as fast as I could and as soon as I placed her on the ground she crawled towards the toilet and puked, holding onto it for dear life.

"What happened?" I yelled at Jennifer who was standing in the door, shivering in Zayn's arms

"She…she had a little too much to drink….I…I don't know…she was fine" She stuttered and sobbed "She started screaming…I don't know…." Zayn hugged her tight and Emma screamed on top of her lungs. I threw myself to where she was and kneeled, placing her on my lap and clasping my arms around her stomach, pulling her close as she screamed in pain, almost breaking my arm due to the pressure she was making. I closed my eyes tightly, scared, not knowing what was going on and snapped them open when Jennifer started screeching and pointing at us as my lap felt warm and Emma started to feel numb under my grip.

Blood. My trousers were covered in blood, and bright red streaks ran down her legs as she started to doze off.

"EMMA" I shouted "STAY AWAKE"

But she couldn't listen to me.

**Emma's POV:**

I snapped awake and sat up violently. My stomach still hurt, but it wasn't as painful as it had hurt a couple of minutes ago. Or was it hours?

I looked around and found myself in a white room, where Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hanging on his hands.

Why did I always end up in hospitals?

When I sat up, Harry turned violently towards me, and sighed. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he had been crying for days, and he was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night.

"Why are you covered in blood?" I said quivering and staring at his beige trousers, now bright red.

I remembered last night clearly. I had left the house to go to the club with Jen, and I had drunk a whole lot of alcohol. While I was dancing I felt a tremendous pain and screamed. The pain grew stronger and she took me home, where I collapsed. Harry had taken me to the bathroom where it grew stronger and stronger until I fainted. But why had that happened?

His voice was shaky, along with the rest of his body, and his eyes seemed dull.

My heart dropped and tears streamed down my face as soon as he pronounced the words

"You've had a miscarriage"


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY**_

_**I'VE BEEN TOO BUSY LATELY AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO LOG IN OR WRITE**_

_**One thing before I continue.**_

_**I want to know what you think of both stories so far, like which one do you like best (or even if you don't like it at all) , if you think it's too intense or whatever is on your minds.**_

_**I take your thoughts and suggestions into account as long as they're said nicely and they make sense**_

_**So, go on, message me, review, my inbox is waiting for you**_

_**Thank you all for the comments, I appreciate each (:**_

_**And publicity is really welcome also**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>"No" I whispered, not even sure if Harry heard it, and not even caring if he actually did or didn't. My jaw was trembling as tears spilled uncontrollably from my eyes, cascading through my cheeks and falling flatly onto the covers of the hospital bed.<p>

Harry reached out to grab my hand but I pulled it away violently, not because I wanted to hurt him, but because I felt like I needed to be alone. I felt him sob next to me as I turned my back to him, pulling the covers on top of me and staring at the wall.

A soft knock came from the door and Harry cried out a subtle "come in", his voice breaking, letting the doctor inside.

"Hello" She said, almost whispering as she closed the door behind her and making her way towards the foot of the bed "How are you feeling?" She smiled.

I turned my gaze slowly towards her, but not moving a muscle, unable to do so and unable to even speak.

"I guess he told you" She frowned, her expression seeming pitiful "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Harry cleared his throat and wiped away the new tears that had fallen on his now flushed cheeks with his shirt's sleeves

"Why?" I simply asked, my eyes feeling with a new batch of fresh tears as I stared at the doctor "Why?"

"There's no reason of why miscarriages happen, but there are factors that induce them. It was probably your heavy drinking last night and your lack of care. When you're pregnant you should take even more care than you normally would…"

"I didn't know" I interrupted, croaking "I didn't know"

I pressed my eyes tightly trying to stop the crying.

I wasn't ready for a baby, not yet. I was too young, I was still studying, I hadn't even started my life yet, Harry was too busy with his band, and he was too young to take care of a child, but knowing it was my fault that that child never got the chance to live; our child, Harry's and my child, mine, didn't get an opportunity to be here because of my irresponsibility and actions, killed me.

"I know, and don't beat yourselves up for that" She sighed "I'll come back later to check up on you" She smiled and went out the door.

"Did you want it?" I whispered

"What?" Harry asked as he turned around to face me

"Did you want it" I stated

He didn't answer.

_THREE DAYS LATER_

"Are you sure you're ok, honey?" My aunt asked worried as stirred around the cup of tea she was holding while I made my way inside the door on that chilly Monday night.

"Yeah, just tired" I sighed as I sat down on the kitchen counter, holding my own cup of tea she had just made for me.

"Tired since I got here…" She exclaimed suspiciously

I nodded slightly an looked up from my hot beverage to see Harry making his way inside the room and walking to stand next to me. He kissed my forehead, not exchanging a word and grabbing his own cup, taking little loud sips of it.

"Where are the boys?" Helena asked furrowing her eyebrows and looking out the window

"Out" Harry replied and dug his face in the tremendously huge cup

"Ok, that's enough, what's going on you two?" My aunt stumped her feet on the ground and placed the cup to one side before crossing her arms over her chest, shooting death glares at both of us.

We had decided not to tell her about "the incident", because she would act weird around us, and start being too overprotective. Maybe I hadn't seen so much of her in these past few years, but she was exactly like my father was, and I knew how she would react. The thing was, it was killing me not to tell her. I needed someone to talk to about it, and the boys felt too uncomfortable about the whole situation. Harry would break down, like I would, and I don't blame him and Jennifer was avoiding the subject at all costs.

"Nothing" I mumbled

"Don't lie to me" She raised her voice "Emma Elizabeth Miller…"

"Stop acting like you're my mother" I groaned as I lowered myself onto the floor, my feet crashing loudly onto it.

A glimpse of hurt danced through her dark eyes as she frowned slightly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm worried" She cleared her throat "Did something happen while I was gone? Why are you both so awkward around…." Her eyes widened as she stared at both of us, realization filling her face "Are you….are you pregnant sweetie?"

That was it. Tears dangerously threatened to spill as they accumulated themselves on the edge of my eyes. I felt my heart drop as she pronounced those words and all I could think of doing was running. Running away from that kitchen as fast as I could, so that's what I did.

I heard Harry croak a loud "No" and felt his footsteps behind me as I walked down the steps towards the front yard. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pressed me tightly towards him as his head placed itself on the curve of my neck, making it moist from the tears that were now falling from Harry's eyes.

Hot tears streaked down my now flushed cheeks and strong sobs filled my chest as I collapsed on the floor.

Why did it hurt so much? Did I actually wanted to have this baby?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello there (:_**

**_First of all, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as much as I used to, I've been terribly busy and I've been away from my laptop most of the time._**

**_Today I'm left alone at home since my parents have some dinner or something like that, and I'll try to write as much as I can._**

**_But I also need your feedback guys, and if you can get more people to read my stories it would be fabulous and I would thank you for life._**

**_Second of all, I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR MAKING SAVE ME SO DRAMATIC AND INTENSE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH ME._**

**_I've gotten really attached to Emma for some reason, but I don't really know why I'm making them suffer so much._**

**_I'M SORRY_**

**_I'm going to try and make it happier from now on, so please don't give up on it (:_**

**_Sorry again._**

**_Third and last, thank you for reading my fanfictions, I never thought anyone would actually read them, and every time you send me a private message or a review it makes me really happy, so keep on doing that, people! Hahahaha_**

**_xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Louis'<strong>** POV:**

It was our last night in Holmes Chapel before we went back home. Harry had been acting weird, and I really wanted to talk to him but he refused, and I wasn't going to push any further.

All the guys and I decided to go have fun, maybe go to a pub and drink, but only a little, definitely not looking to get any more drunk; we have had our share these past few days. We even got Harry, Emma and Jennifer to come. It was our goodbye for another two weeks where we'd be totally busy and stuck with recording and interviews.

Did I mention we were going to have another CD?

As we got to the bar Emma's aunt had suggested, we all covered ourselves in our hoodies (not including Emma and Jen) and made our way inside without being recognized. We all sat on a table and a bubbly and cute brunette made her way towards us, taking her notepad out and grinning.

"Hello, I'm Sarah…" Her eyes widened as her gaze landed on me. She pursed her lips, but smiled again. "Louis" She cleared her throat "Nice seeing you"

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her hazel eyes.

"Don't remember me, do you?" She scoffed "Of course not"

"I'm sorry" I pressed my lips together and tightened them. It felt like I had seen her before, and the name Sarah rung a bell, but there was something I couldn't really put my finger on.

"How would you? You meet thousands of girls daily" She chuckled nervously "Why would you remember the best night of my life? It was like a month ago, it was not biggie…" She looked down to her arm "Woops, I have to get going, I'll get you guys another waitress" She said and swirled around, strutting through the hall and letting herself fall in the corner of the bar where other waiters and waitresses sat chatting.

"Mind explaining us?" Zayn said, his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened.

I shrugged my shoulders and bit my bottom lip, turning around and stared at her. She looked so familiar, I just had to know who she was and what night she was talking about.

"What was that about?" Emma chuckled

"I'm going to find out, excuse me" I said as I pushed Liam off the seat and sliding to the edge of it after he got up. I trotted towards her and stood behind. One of the other waiters pointed at me and she turned around violently.

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you?" I smiled

She sighed and got on her feet, walked along the hallway and sat on one of the tables that sat on the back, where nobody could barely see us.

"So, Sarah" I said as I played with my fingers

"It's ok if you don't remember me" She said, a little disappointed "I was just one night"  
>That's when it hit me.<p>

_**Sarah: Wonderful night, hope to see you soon xx**_

"Wait, you were the one who sent me a text?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"The one you didn't reply? Yes" She chuckled, her eyes squinting a little.

"I'm so sorry!" I shrieked "It's just, I don't remember anything from that night"

"Anything?" She hung her head, and I shook mine slowly

"I was totally wasted" I admitted

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise

"Please enlighten me"

"I don't think it's…"

"Please" I cut her off "I want to know about the best night of your life" I grinned "I want to actually be a part of it too"

She started the long, but surprisingly not boring explanation of that night. How I came to her from behind and started talking nonsense, but not that kind of creepy nonsense a drunk man would say, just cool stuff. We had gotten to the back of the club and sat on a little table in the corner, just talking, she doesn't even remember what we talked about, she only remembered that it was fun.

We had gone out the club, and that's were I started going crazy, wanting to dance on the street or something like that, and singing songs on top of my lungs.

We kissed, but it wasn't disgusting, it was gentle (as she explained) and we had exchanged numbers. She never suspected I was drunk, and she had been drinking a little so she didn't mind the taste of alcohol in my mouth.

It sounded like the perfect night, too bad I missed it.

She flipped her long hair to one side and smiled as she finished the story, placing her hands on top of the table.

"So, that was it" Sarah shrugged her shoulders

"I'm sorry" I scoffed "I shouldn't have missed that, it sounded fun"

"It was" She smiled again

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but I supposed only a few seconds had passed. I was detailing every single feature of hers and I figured she was doing the same, otherwise I was being pretty weird.

She had big hazel eyes, decorated by long and dark eyelashes. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she had bright white teeth. Her sleek hair was tied in a side ponytail and every-time she smiled, little wrinkles appeared next to her eyes.

She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"So, Sarah" I cleared my throat "I'm sorry again"

"You like to apologize, don't you?" She giggled

"Yeah…" I chuckled awkwardly" Well, I'm going back to London tomorrow, but I'm coming back in two weeks and it would be definitely awesome to do all of that again, this time I won't be drunk, I promise" I blurted out really fast. I don't know why I was so nervous

"It would be great" She smiled

"It's settled then, I'll text you when I come back and we'll hang out!" I sighed in relief


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry's POV:**

"Have a safe trip" Emma said pecking my lips sweetly

"You know I love you, right?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms tightly around her

"Not as much as I do" She giggled, her face pressed to my chest

"I doubt that" I chuckled as I kissed the top of her head and let go.

"Goodbye guys" She smiled as I climbed inside the van, shoving the door shut and opening the window.

"I'll call you when we get there" I said blowing a kiss.

She pretended to catch it in the air and shove it in her pocket

"I'll save it for later" She laughed "See you in two weeks"

"See you" She said and Louis started the engine.

I buried my face in between my legs and wrapped them around with my arms as I sat on the back. I didn't really want to leave her, not at this moment.

It all happened so fast, we couldn't even react. And after only three days after the incident, boom, I had to leave.

We had told Helena everything; it just seemed pointless to keep it from her after she saw us both break down in her front lawn, and she was the one who was going to take care of Emma, might as well comfort her when I couldn't.

She obviously didn't approve and was highly disappointed in both of us, but didn't have much else to say. What was done was done, and the consequences already had come along, so all she had to do was be there for us and console and divert Emma as much as she could so she wouldn't have to have her mind spinning around on the topic, something that unfortunately was happening to me.

I felt awful. This was all my fault, and here I was, abandoning my girlfriend in her most needed moment.

I sucked.

"Should we play a game?" Louis suggested as we passed the curb into the big avenue.

"Not in the mood" I mumbled, my voice muffled from my legs.

"What did he say?" Liam asked Niall

"Don't know" Niall answered

"He said he's not in the mood" Jennifer snapped, annoyed by the cluelessness from the guys "You should seriously get your ears checked"  
>"Our ears are perfectly fine" Zayn complained from the copilot's seat "We can hear our perfect voices, and that's enough" He chuckled and made Louis crack up.<p>

"So, Lou" Liam said shifting in his seat "Tell us about that girl from the bar, you didn't let us know what she told you"

"I've got a date in about two weeks from now" He snickered

The whole van burst out in laughter, cheering and claps. As for me, I stayed there motionless between my legs.

"I'm so happy for you" I mumbled again

"What did he say?" I heard him whisper

"That's enough, Hazza" I heard Liam's voice croak. A strong hand came unannounced and pulled my arm, making me fall to the front in between the two seats where Niall and Liam sat.

"That was totally uncalled for" I said, rubbing my knees and sitting up in the floor

"I know it's hard for you mate, but you can't be depressed forever" He complained

"You've been down for about four months now" Niall said

"First the crash" Zayn raised his finger

"Then the heart attack" Louis commented "And her ruining the plan of the kidnap"

"Then her leaving" Niall reminded "Which was completely your fault, by the way"

"Then visiting her, and leaving again" Liam said

"Don't forget the incident" Jennifer stated

"Make me feel worse by reminding me everything, why don't you?" I groaned and sat back on the seat, facing the window.

"What we're trying to say with all this, Harry" Zayn turned around, his eyes piercing through my skull making me snap my head violently due to the discomfort. I've always hated people staring at me. "Is that there's so much bad things going for you that you need something great"

"Like what?"

"A vacation, perhaps" Niall chuckled slightly

"Where are you going with this?" I said curiously

"We're not going to London" Louis grinned "We're heading for the coast, a little beach time"

"No" I snapped

"Why not?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows

"I'm not going to enjoy it" I said, crossing my arms over my chest "Too much going on"

"Too late, we're on our way" Louis chuckled  
>"Then turn around, I'm not going" I groaned<p>

"Harry, you need this" Niall said

"No" I grunted

"Stop being such a pussy!" Jennifer snapped suddenly "Like, seriously, we know it's hard, it hasn't been the best year for you, and we all know things get even worse by blinking for you, but when something good comes along, you can't just say no to it! Are you avoiding good stuff or what? That's what it seems. So pull up your fucking pants and fucking prepare for the best beach trip of your fucking life, understood?" She sighed "I'm sorry, shouldn't have snapped like that"

"You're right" I nodded slightly and everybody turned to face me

"Louis, eyes on the road" I complained and he turned around

"So, you're not going to complain anymore?" She said

"No, but I still feel something is going to go terribly wrong" I said

"Don't worry, everything's going to be perfect" Zayn chuckled.

Oh, how I wished he was right.

….

"How much further are we going to go?"

"We've only been thirty minutes on the road, chill" Louis said

"I'm getting impatient" I chuckled tapping my foot on the floor

"Stop being such a child" they all said in unison

Then, I got that feeling that I was so longing I would never feel in my entire life again That knot in my throat and that lump at the pit of my stomach that made me want to vomit. Something was happening, how I could feel it, we might never know or find out, but there was something wrong, I just knew it.

I darted to my bag and searched for my phone desperately.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked

"Something's wrong" I said, my whole body trembling.

Finally I got to my blackberry and stared blankly at the screen.

_Fifteen lost calls._

"Shit" I muttered and Louis came to a stop

"What?" They all asked, Jennifer looking over my shoulder as I dialed Helena's number. My body was quivering from head to toe, as they all stared at me anxiously. The phone rung about two times and Helena picked up, gasping and sniffing.

"Get back, right now" She managed to say before the reception cut out the line.


	17. Chapter 17

I breathed in and out heavily, smacking my face lightly with the palm of my hand, muttering "I knew it" I repeated a thousand times "It's all my fault" I cried out

"Stop blaming yourself! For fuck's sake!" Louis yelled as he pressed down the accelerator. Only twenty minutes to go.

"I shouldn't have left" I mumbled as Jennifer put her arm around me "I shouldn't have"

"We don't know what's going on mate, maybe she's alright" Niall said

"If she was alright I wouldn't have had fifteen fucking missed calls and her aunt wouldn't have been crying!" I shouted as loud as I could into his face before burring it between my hands "I'm sorry" I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

I was crouching in the middle of the van, between everyone's seats, crying my eyes out when I felt five hands lay lightly on my back, one by one.

"It's going to be alright" Louis whispered "It's going to be alright"

I pressed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears unsuccessfully as memories flew by.

_"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked as I took a sip of my beverage._

_She looked up, her green-gray eyes staring at mine, widened in surprise._

_"Weren't you in my High School?" Of course she was in my high school, I remembered her perfectly._

_She nodded and smiled, her cheeks turning slightly red "Emma, wasn't it?" I felt my lips curl up to a smile. This had to be the best coincidence ever. I hadn't seen anyone from school for a long, long time._

_"Yeah" She looked down at her laptop and closed it quickly "Harry, right?" She acted like she didn't remember, but by the look on her face I knew she remembered me perfectly._

"_You remember me" I said, smirking. I couldn't believe she actually did when I had been the way that I had been._

_"**You** remember me." She stated, flashing me her toothy smile I'd learn to fall in love with. The one who would make my days light up and I'd learn to miss once she moved out._

I felt the van turn violently on a corner, making me fall slightly to one side, Louis removing his hand from my back to take the wheel when another flashback hit me. The first time she had met the boys.

_"Ooh, we have another guest" Louis said rubbing his hands like a fly._

_"It's a surprise" I smiled_

_"It's a girl" Liam whispered as he looked trough the peephole._

_"It's Emma" Niall whispered back "Isn't she?" He tried to look trough it but was blocked by Liam._

_I nodded and Louis let out a small shriek._

_"I know you're in there Harry, just open up, I'm starving." Her lovely voice said from the other side _

_"Wasn't she out with her friend?" Niall asked_

_"She ditched her" I shrugged_

_"Finally" Louis yelled and moved Liam and Niall over. He burst open the door and greeted her with a smile._

_She looked up confused as she saw all four guys all around the door._

_"Hello?"_

_"Well hello darling" said Louis and grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm Louis"_

_"Stop that, you're making her uncomfortable" Liam said "Hi, Liam" He shook her hand._

_"Emma" She smiled_

_"Niall" "Zayn" They said simultaneously_

_"Nice to meet you" She said and looked at me with her eyebrows raised._

_"Surprise" I grinned "You wanted to meet them; they wanted to meet you, so here you are"_

_She sighed and smiled. "Finally"_

_"I think I'm going to like this girl" Louis said and put his arm around her shoulder, shoved the door with his foot and leaded her into the kitchen._

"We're almost there" Louis said and I nodded

_"Should I believe him?" She said looking at me as I paced back and forth nervously. My secret had gotten out, and I wasn't even sure of it yet. I scoffed, unsure of what to say and stood there, staring at her as she bit the inside of her mouth, looking back at me in complete silence._

_"I don't know" I finally managed to say, unsure of how I did it._

_"What do you mean?" She asked. I loved how naïve she was some times.  
>"I'm confused" <em>

_"About….?" _

_"You" I looked down at my feet, embarrassed and nervous "It's just…. Shit I can't do this" I laughed as I always did when I was uncomfortable "Lately…." _

_She patted the empty space in her bed lightly, indicating me to come closer and sit down. I obliged and started with my explanation "Lately I've been thinking a lot about you, and I've been too impatient to see you. My day wouldn't be complete if I didn't listen to your voice, you know?" I looked up to stare at her eyes and looked to one side quickly. I couldn't do it if she was staring at me that way. "I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know why you've been constantly on my mind…I wasn't going to tell you, but this dickhead…He hates me, I tell ya. He threatened me because he thought we had a thing. That's why he told you, because this" I signaled both of us "he wants it to be awkward, and you know what? He's done it, he's ruined our friendship forever… So, I'm just gonna go ahead and do it, before I change my mind. Shut up Harry, shut up" I said leaning forward. If I have to admit it, I was surprised of what I had done. I wasn't supposed to do this, she was my best friend, but I wanted it so bad, her rosy lips were always so inviting, and when I leaned in she didn't back out. She kissed me back gently and I caressed her cheek before backing out to see her reaction._

_"I'm confused too" My heart pounded even harder. Was my hearing right?_

_"Do you want to be confused together?" I asked, my jaw trembling._

_She nodded, and with confidence I kissed her again. That kiss that should've happened before and was about to happen loads and loads of times._

"Come on, Hazza" Liam said as we pulled over at the hospital where we figured they would be. Without thinking it twice I opened the door and darted towards the entrance as fast as I could, my heart bouncing off my chest and my face streaked with tears.

Memories flooded through my mind, one after another.

The time she met my mom and stepdad, and how nervous she felt, even though they loved her without even meeting her.

Her face when she woke up and found me with the bouquet of orchids.

Our first date.

Helping put up the decorations.

Christmas day and how happy she looked to be around someone that holiday.

New year's party, the day I could officially call her mine.

When the paparazzi caught us together and I had to reveal to the world our relationship in the interview.

The Saturday we spent with each other, just hanging out all day.

The day I finally got back from the tour and got to hold her in my arms and kiss her again.

The slumber party at Zayn's house where we did it for the first time.

When she woke up every single time at the hospital, reassuring me she wasn't going to go anywhere.

Every time I held her in my arms, kissed her, sung to her, hugged her, held her hand, cupped her face in my hands, listened to her voice, her smile, her hair, her touch, her breath, her smell. Every time I said I loved her I meant it with all my heart, and every time she said she loved me even more made me believe everything was going to be alright.

We had had our share of bad times, but the good ones made everything so much better.

Her quirkiness, her shyness most of the time, the way she loved life, the way she could bring a smile in my face by just pronouncing my name, the way everybody that mattered to me liked her right away, the way she loved me.

My heart beat was racing as I made my way to the emergency waiting area.

My heart dropped at the scene. Helena was cupping her face in her hands that rested on Emma's uncle's lap. He had a sad expression across his face as he stroked his wife's hair gently, quietly comforting her.

"What's going on?" I said, my body trembling, almost not being able to keep myself standing.

"Harry" Helena sobbed as she sat up and clasped her arms around my neck, crying to my shirt. I was trying to hold back the tears as I put my arm around her.

"We don't know, she just blacked out" The man said shrugging, his voice breaking

"I shouldn't have gone" I sobbed as the boys made their way into the room

"Is she ok?" Niall said, almost uniting himself with our sobs

"We don't know" Emma's uncle sighed.

As soon as he pronounced those words, a tall gray haired man walked towards us, and looked down.

"Emma Miller?" He pronounced solemnly  
>"Yes?" My lip trembled as Helena looked up, hopeful, wiping the tears away from her eyes.<p>

"Miss Miller had a Sudden Cardiac Arrest" He cleared his throat as he grabbed his hat and pulled it closely to his chest, his eye brows furrowing "We did everything we could but it was too late…"

"NO!" I screamed on top of my lungs, my body shaking from head to toe, more intensely than it had been doing before, if that's even possible. It felt like thousands of daggers pierced through my whole body. I let go off Helena's grip and the world crumbled around me as the doctor pronounced these last words.

"We're really sorry" He said looking to the ground "She didn't make it"

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

I was pacing back and forth backstage as I heard the first chords of the last song the opening act was going to play. Similar feelings of nervousness curled up in my stomach as I looked through the drapes, staring at the insanely huge crowd in front of us.

"Are you ok, man?" Liam asked, putting his hand on my back

"Yeap" I said, swallowing the excess of saliva in my mouth.

"Good luck, honey" Danielle said as she walked towards Liam, hung herself around his neck and pecked her lips.

I turned around, not being able to see that and walked around the backstage area

"Nervous?" Sarah, Louis girlfriend for three years now asked me

"Kind of" I said and sighed

"You're going to be perfect" She reassured me with a smile when Louis made his way from the back and clasped his arms around her waist

"I think I'm going to take some air" I lied and darted away from that scene

I made my way towards my changing room and locked the door as I stepped in, letting myself fall, my back stuck to the wall.

After breathing in and out a couple of times, I crawled towards the back or the room and took out my bag, unzipped it and pulled my Jack Wills hoodie.

I took a deep breath, my face buried in it and smiled. Her scent still lingered in the fabric of her favorite piece of my clothes to wear.

It had been three years, but the pain stung as it had been just yesterday when she passed, and her touch still lingered on my skin, her kiss still lingered on my lips.

I was 21 now, the age she should've been. I was slightly taller and my face was a little sunken. My eyes were just simple green orbs, missing the spark they had lost three year ago this exact same day. My curls brushed my cheeks slightly, and I smiled to myself trying to picture her telling me to get a hair cut. She always hated how hair got in the way of the best things.

"I miss you" I said, pressing my face to the hoodie, letting tears spill like they did every month on this date.

"I miss you too"

I froze in place, looked up and stared at the emptiness of the room.

"Hello?" I said, wiping the tears off my face and standing up

"I'm here" I heard a familiar giggle I had forgotten, coming from behind some drapes.

I heard a few steps coming this way and stood there speechless.

Was I crazy? Was I hallucinating?

"Wake up, Harry, wake up" I said, smacking my forehead lightly.

"You're not dreaming" She whispered "And you're not going mad"

She stood there, perfectly as I remembered. Her dark wavy hair hanging around her belly button, her face pale but her cheeks rosy, just as her lips, her green-gray eyes staring into mine.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you I missed you" She said, smiling up at me, a few inches away from my face

"This is impossible, you're gone" I said, almost horrified

"That's not true" She giggled "I never left"

"What do you mean?"  
>"I'll never leave, Harry" She smiled again, brushing her lips with mine, even though I couldn't feel anything "I'm right here" She lifted her hand and pointed at my chest<p>

"A little cheeky, don't you think?" I chuckled

"What can I say?" She shrugged "I'm forever yours" She stuck out her tongue childishly. All I wanted was to pull her into my arms, swing her around, kiss her and tell her how much she means to me, but she was probably just a picture of my imagination. She wasn't real at all, she wasn't here.

I heard a loud banging but couldn't look away, afraid that if I even blinked I'd lose her again

"Good luck" She said, her hand moving swiftly along my jaw "I love you"

"I love you too" I said

The banging got even louder and I turned around violently as Louis yelled desperately

"Three minutes to go, Harry, what the fuck are you doing? We need to get ready!"

"WAIT" I yelled.

I looked around the room again, but it was too late, she was gone. I bent forward and picked the hoodie off the ground.

"I'm forever yours, too" I smiled, tears streaming down my face

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK EVERYONE, AS I'M TYPING THIS, TEARS ARE STREAMING DOWN MY FACE, I SWEAR. I suck at things like this.<strong>_

_**I got too attached to Emma and Harry, and I really want to thank you all for reading my story, spreading it and reviewing.**_

_**I had the best of times writing it and I'll be forever grateful for what you've done and said.**_

_**I love this story (I mean Harry and Emma's story, including both TNPLL and SM) and I hope you liked it as much as I did.**_

_**Love you all, and I hope this isn't the last time I'll see you or hear from you.**_

_**I swear to god I didn't want to do this, I wanted it to have a happy ending, but it's impossible for me**_

_**I'm sorry for making Save Me so tragic**_

**_And I'm sorry for making this chapter too cheesy. I NEEDED THAT._**

_**I'm so emotional right now, I swear**_

_**I'm such a freaking mess, hahahaha**_

_**Omg, I can't say goodbye...I'm dying**_

_**Sorry again**_

_**Please review, comment, comfort me**_

**_I'M JUST KIDDING, but seriously though, hope you guys like it_**

_**Victoria **_

_**xx**_


	18. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

_**_-Author's note: This is a very sensitive topic for me. I became too attached to these two characters, to what they represented together. I couldn't help but miss them -even if it sounds silly- so I had to do this. I had to write this One Shot. It is featured in a 7 days of One Shots challenge I've been doing this week in a tumblr blog I share (laydownandrescueme), and it felt right to post it in this site. I hope you guys like it.-_**_

_Do you ever sit in your room in the middle of the night unable to go asleep staring into complete darkness? Your heart is racing, your mind is too as you remember a series of events that had occurred minutes, maybe hours, days, months or perhaps years ago. Do you ever want to go back in time and re-do everything all over again? Well, this is the story of a boy who got his chance. Who got the opportunity and stood by his girlfriend's side._

"Have a safe trip" Emma said pecking my lips sweetly

"You know I love you, right?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms tightly around her

"Not as much as I do" She giggled, her face pressed to my chest

"I doubt that" I chuckled as I kissed the top of her head and let go quite slowly, not really wanting to.

"Goodbye guys" She smiled and I looked over my shoulder, noticing the brimming tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath and closed the door of the van, waking to her and waving at the boys.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked from the copilot's seat, all eyes set on me.

"I'm staying, if that's alright with you" I said and turned to my side, Emma's green-gray eyes lighting up under the incandescent sun.

"Of course it is!" She giggled, her right arm resting around my hip as she gave me a gentle squeeze, her head resting on my chest.

"Well, see you later then" Louis shrugged "Want us to pick you up when you decide to come back?"  
>"Nah, I'll get a cab or something"<p>

"Or I could drive you" Emma suggested

"Like you know how to drive" I chuckled and pinched her side "Let me know once you get to London. Have a safe trip guys"

The engine started with an almighty roar and my eyes caught a glimpse of the van turning on the curb, my gaze set in the only one that mattered to me in this moment, the one that really mattered to me. Her features took time to sink into my mind, her cheek bones slightly sunk, her eyes –which now glimmered with excitement- dull and grayer than they ever were. Her black hair which contrasted against her snowy white skin, paler than usual, and her smile was weak, weak, but at least present.

I held her hand tight, her fingers squeezing me lightly as I led her inside, the warm face of Helena greeting us just at the steps of the door.

"I knew you wouldn't leave" She said and I smiled lightly, brushing past her and walking into the grand house.

"What do you want to do, hmm?" I hummed as I pulled her into an embrace, her arms instantly wrapping themselves around my torso as I inhaled her sweet scent.

"I just want to lie down, do nothing" She mumbled

"Then cuddling it is" I smiled and parted from her. My arms found their way to her waist, a place that only seemed like home to them, and after pecking her rosy lips lightly I pulled her up and swirled her around, her giggles echoing through the walls. Slowly we made our way upstairs, her constant pleads for me to put her down making me chuckle. Once inside her room I placed her gently on the bed and crawled my way on top, rubbing my nose against hers repeatedly, my weight supported on my arms as her hands cupped my cheeks.

"Thank you for staying, I would have never made it without you"

"I couldn't leave you here, could I?" I smiled "Besides, three days is too little time"

"I know" She sighed "It seems like you don't spend enough here"

I rolled out and placed my self beside her, my head still on her chest and my arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her close to me, not wanting to let go of her under any circumstance. "That's going to change. I promise"

And with that, we closed our eyes and gave in to slumber.

…

Her eyes fluttered open, her hand instantly reaching out to the spot beside her. Once she found emptiness in the bed her head snapped around only to find herself alone in her room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she let out a heavy sigh, thinking this was probably just a dream and Harry had actually gone with the boys the day before.

The door crept open and a very smiling curly haired boy made his way to the foot of the bed, Emma's lips curling up to a rather wide smile –even if it took her so much of an effort to do so.

"Where were you?" She questioned while Harry played with her toes which were hidden under the sheets

"Arranging some stuff" He shrugged and attempted to cover up his cheeky grin "Now get up, we have lots of stuff to do"

_…_

"Where are we going?" She asked, her eyes beaming around as they drove in the car, surroundings she had never seen in her life in Holmes Chapel filling up the scene. His hand, as always, had found its way to hers, and as he drove they were connected, occasionally bringing hers up to his lip and giving it a gentle peck that was very much appreciated and rewarded with one of her gorgeous smiles that could brighten up his whole day. They were already outside of town, the birds chirping; the smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns lingering in the air as they lowered themselves from the car they had "borrowed" from her aunt.

She could feel herself growing weaker by the second but by the look on Harry's face she could tell this was rather special to him, and she didn't want to be a party-pooper, deciding to let everything slide and enjoy the few moments left with him. Because deep down she knew she wouldn't last long, somehow she just knew it, but she couldn't tell anyone that…She couldn't tell him that.

They walked alongside one another onto a park, rosebuds surrounding the wide and open space, butterflies flapping their wings in mid air, birds twirling around and giving out their songs for anyone lucky to listen. Hand in hand they settled down in the middle of the field, the sky bluer as ever as the sun shone down heavily over them. He turned around, still gripped onto her hand, and smiled at her. Emma, the beautiful girl he had the luck to meet.

"You know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

"Oh, really?" She chuckled "Do I?"

"You do" He stated and licked his lips before pressing them together "And I really don't care if we're too young for any of this. We've gone through a lot already, more than any 40 year old couple could ever have gone through"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head to one side, confused as she tried to riddle his expression out with no luck.

"Well, I wanted to do this somewhere more…Special. But this is the best place I could find" He smiled lightly

"Harry, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"  
>"Shh" He silenced her "Just enjoy the moment, alright?"<br>She nodded slowly but her eyebrows were still knitted together.

Something caught up in his throat, her hands getting slightly clammy against her palms. He took a deep breath and smiled lightly, her eyes widening in expectation.

"We're only 19" He started

"I know"

"Shut up!" He chuckled "We're only 19. We're young, kids really. But…The day you left London, the day you vanished from me, the day I saw you crumble into the ground and practically die in my arms…"

"I didn't die" She complained

"And **practically** die in my arms… I knew I couldn't live without you. Many people would just say we're foolish, that we're just lovesick teenagers that have nothing else to do. But I beg to differ. I've been forced to grow up faster than I should have, to put up with many things no one my age has ever gone through, less though of being part of. But I had something no one has ever had, and that is you. And I don't mind going through those things again, I didn't mind going through them the first time because you were by my side. You were with me, next to me, smiling at me and giving me strength. So this is me, thanking you for everything you have ever done. For the happiness that you have brought me and for sticking around when life got ugly."

"Harry…"  
>"Shh, I'm not finished!" He sniggered and she pursed her lips "It would be foolish…Stupid really, to let you go. To go back to London without you, knowing you're miles away and hoping you're not as miserable as I am apart from you. So this is me, asking you to come back"<p>

"Harry… I don't know if I-"

"University, I know" He interrupted "But come on, we can make a transfer or something like that…Anyway, that is not why I'm here for."

"Then why are you really?"  
>"I love you Em, I really, really do. I've never meant it so much, and knowing how fragile our lives together is I can't seem to wait, I can't seem to hold it any longer. I want you to be mine. But fully, not just…boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. I want to claim you as my own and I want to be yours. So here I am…" He lowered himself to the ground, a gasp escaping her lips "Will you marry me?"<p>

/

Under the very much judgmental eyes of the world, the teenagers married two months after the proposal. Their very happy and supportive friends stood by their side as they walked down the isle, hand in hand, proclaiming themselves as _The Styles. _They lived happily in a house at the border of the city of London, a place she had picked out just as she had imagined it would. It would be fair to say it was the best year of his life, each passing moment better than the one before just because he finally had her by his side and he couldn't take his eyes from her. They were nineteen but felt much older. And they didn't care squat of what anyone else thought. Marriage is to show to the world the love two people share and cherish for each other. And that's what they were doing.

No concerts were given that whole year –his request- so he could enjoy the quietness with his beautiful bride.

They were granted with the gift of a child. A girl named Arianna which resembled Emma so much. With her pale skin, heart-shaped face and black hair she looked almost like a clone of her mother.

She died peacefully on her sleep two years after, just weeks after she had turned twenty and Arianna had turned one. It devastated everyone around them, Harry the most of course, but he had gotten the chance to spend to years with her, two years that would have never happened if he hadn't stayed. It seemed like too little time, and now it was her who hadn't stayed enough, but they were the best two years of his life and he had gotten their child, their Arianna, and at least he would have something to remember her by, something that was theirs and no one else's. The girl helped him stay strong. He had to, for her.

He had gone back and mended what nobody could have done. She held on for so long just for him, or maybe it was something that overpowered him both. Something, or someone, wanted them to be together, to enjoy at least two years before she parted. It was a miracle she had lasted so long, or so the doctors said, and he couldn't help to admit it. It was a miracle, a miracle they had been together, the best present he had ever gotten, as childish as it sounds.

As he sat in front of her gravestone, his hands tracing her name and placing a couple of orchids –which were her favorite- right in front, a gray bird flew on top, melodies chirping out of its peak beautifully. He smiled lightly at the animal and it chirped once more, opening its wings and taking flight onto the deep blue sky.

He had gotten back her back, even if it was just for a while. But to him, that was enough.


End file.
